The Rainbow Connection
by Verwelktes Gedicht
Summary: Coleção de drabbles e ficlets.
1. Be My Valentine

**Be My Valentine**

**Item:** Valentine's Day.

O primeiro presente de Valentine's Day que James deu para alguém foi quando tinha sete anos. Nessa época ele não entendia direito o que a data significava, nem a simbologia por trás dos gestos, mas quando viu o pai dando flores e bombons à mãe sentiu que devia fazer o mesmo. Harry, por sua vez, ficou divido entre a surpresa e o divertimento quando o filho veio lhe pedir dinheiro para comprar um presente por causa da data, mas imaginou que ele apenas queria dar algo especial àquela a vizinha com quem passava o dia brincando e não viu mal algum em comprar uma caixa de bombons pra James dar à garota. No entanto, Harry nunca pôde imaginar que aquela caixa de bombons seria entregue à Teddy Lupin.

Aparentemente nem o próprio Ted podia imaginar, já que quando recebeu a caixa em forma de coração seu cabelo mudou bruscamente do verde para o vermelho – James descobriria mais tarde que isso acontecia sempre que o maior estava sem graça ou envergonhado –, ele todo ficou tão vermelho que parecia que iria explodir. Eventualmente Lupin se recompôs, agradeceu e aceitou o presente – chegou inclusive a dividir com James – e teve uma longa conversa sobre o significado da data e da troca de presentes, falando que só se devia presentear alguém nessa data se essa pessoa fosse _muito especial_.

Após a conversa James Sirius só voltaria a dar um presente de Valentine's Day para Teddy dez anos depois e esse viria junto com um pedido de namoro. Porque agora ele tinha certeza que havia encontrado sua pessoa especial anos atrás.

* * *

**Notas:** Drabble escrita para o projeto All Colors, da seção Teddy/James S. do fórum Lego Engano.

Como você provavelmente percebeu lendo o texto, ou visitando a página do meu perfil, eu não tenho o costume de escrever fics. Então não me responsabilizo por nenhum dano causado, haha. No mais, reviews com a sua opinião (se amou, odiou, ficou com vontade de tacar fogo em si mesmo só pra esquecer o que acabou de ler, etc) e/ou com críticas construtivas são bem vindas.


	2. Why Not?

**Why Not?**

**Item:** Declaração

"Jay, não podemos"

Foi tudo que ele respondeu quando eu disse que o amava, pela sexta vez. Seis vezes, seis respostas iguais. Ele sempre olhava para os próprios sapatos tentando não me encarar e eu sabia que ele não seria tão firme na resposta caso levantasse o olhar, porque ele também me amava. Eu sabia o quanto ele queria dizer "sim", mas não dizia por achar que estaria traindo a confiança do meu pai caso se envolvesse comigo. A pior parte é que depois de cada recusa ele ficava miserável, seu cabelo perdia a cor e ele só aparecia lá em casa em horários que sabia que não me encontraria.

Às vezes eu odiava o fato dele ser afilhado do meu pai, odiava o fato dele ter crescido conosco, porque tornava tudo tão difícil. Tão complicado. Quer dizer, complicado na cabeça de Teddy. Nunca vi toda essa complicação da qual ele vivia falando. Eu o amava, ele me amava e pronto. Simples assim. Mas não! Com ele tudo tinha que ser pensado, medido, planejado. Eu já estava ficando cansado de me declarar de seis em seis meses e receber um "não podemos" como resposta. Não podemos _o caramba._

E justamente por estar de saco cheio dessa situação resolvi que me declararia pra ele na frente da família inteira. Se o problema todo era Harry Potter, ele não teria mais desculpa nenhuma para me recusar. E foi exatamente o que eu fiz. No meio do jantar virei pro meu pai e disse que amava Teddy e que nós iríamos ficar juntos, _ele aprovando ou não._

A mesa inteira parou de comer esperando a reação do patriarca dos Potters, embora ninguém parecesse realmente surpreso com a informação, nem mesmo a lesma do Albus. Já Teddy estava quase se escondendo debaixo da mesa, seus cabelos mais vermelhos do que nunca e nem mesmo quando meu pai aprovou o namoro - e disse que Teddy era o melhor genro que ele poderia ter – eles voltaram a cor normal.

No fim, Teddy aceitou o pedido de namoro. Embora tenha passado uma semana reclamando sobre como eu sempre fazia as coisas sem pensar nas conseqüências e que eu não podia tomar decisões importantes como aquela sem falar com ele primeiro, principalmente se o assunto em questão fosse fazê-lo passar por momentos constrangedores.

Os sermões eram os mesmos de antes, com a diferença de que agora eu podia calá-lo com um beijo – e era exatamente isso que eu fazia todas às vezes.

* * *

Drabble escrita para o projeto All Colors da seção Teddy/James S. do fórum Ledo Engano.


	3. Flowers, part I

**Flowers, part I**

**Item: **Flores

Teddy sempre foi um romântico incorrigível, daqueles que gostam comédias românticas e romances água-com-açúcar, que compram flores e chocolates no dia dos namorados e acreditam em almas gêmeas, destino e amor a primeira vista.

James, por outro lado, achava que toda aquela conversa sobre romantismo não passava de _baboseira_, mas se importava com as opiniões do namorado e queria fazê-lo feliz. E esse era o motivo para ele estar dentro de uma floricultura, rodeado por flores de todas as cores que ele não fazia idéia de como se chamavam, e disposto a gastar todo o dinheiro que tinha no bolso.

* * *

**Nota:** Drabble escrita para o projeto All Colors da seção Teddy/James S. do fórum Ledo Engano.

Primeira drabble de ~exatamente~ 100 palavras que eu faço. Yay!


	4. Flowers, part II

**Flowers, part II.**

**Item:** Flores

Ele mal tivera tempo de entrar direito na loja antes da atendente bombardeá-lo: "Em que posso ajudar?" acompanhado de um sorriso que dizia claramente: _só estou sendo prestativa com você porque estão me pagando._

"Hnm, quero flores... Digo, um buquê" O grifinório se enrolou um pouco ao responder e pôde jurar que a mulher à sua frente estava fazendo um esforço enorme para não soltar um comentário sarcástico. No fim ele desistiu de elaborar qualquer pensamento e simplesmente respondeu: "Rosas?"

"Vermelha, Amarela, Branca, Rosa ou Champanhe?"

"Existem todos esses tipos de Rosas?"

"Sim. O que você entende de flores?"

"Só que elas são coloridas" James planejava terminar a frase ai, mas dificilmente ele terminava as frases onde deveria "E caras demais. Nada contra, só que é bem idiota você comprar flores para dar pra alguém. Quero dizer, elas vão morrer. E o que se deveria fazer com elas? Comer? Jogar fora? Fazer um colar e usar no pescoço? É idiota"

A atendente – que, segundo o crachá preso ao uniforme, se chamava Júlia – riu e essa foi a primeira vez no dia que ela agia de forma verdadeira. "Namorada?"

"É. Algo assim"

"Sabe, não são as flores em si que importam, mas sim o significado que elas carregam. Você se deu o trabalho de sair e comprar algo bonito para sua namorada, é isso que vai fazê-la ficar feliz. Porque você não me fala um pouco sobre ela? Quem sabe eu possa te indicar alguma coisa."

"Hnm, o nome dele é Ted" James não se sentia confortável em falar da sua vida amorosa com estranhos, mas naquela altura parecia ser sua única opção. "Nos conhecemos praticamente desde que eu nasci, ele é afilhado do meu pai e meu melhor amigo. E o cabelo dele vive mudando de cor, então talvez possa ser algo colorido"

"Ok, _algo colorido_. Você pode misturar rosas vermelhas com amarelas, as vermelhas significam 'paixão' e as amarelas 'amizade'. Colocaria também algumas astromélias que significam 'amizade eterna' e algumas Frésias que é 'proteção' e..."

"Não estou entendendo nada do que você 'tá falando, mas contanto que seja bonito, 'tá perfeito, ok?"

Ela riu de novo e pediu pra que ele esperasse enquanto o arranjo era montado. Demorou uns quinze minutos para tudo ficar pronto e quando James se deu conta estava segurando o maior buquê de flores que já vira – do qual ele só reconheceu as rosas, mas que também tinha flores azuis, vermelhas, roxas, rosas, amarelas e laranja – e tudo combinava tanto com o Teddy que ele nem se importou muito com o preço, deixando inclusive uma boa gorjeta para Júlia.

* * *

**Notas:** Drabble escrita para o projeto All Colors da seção Teddy/James S. do fórum Ledo Engano.


	5. Marry me

**Marry me**

**Item: **Surpresa

Depois de passar a manhã na floricultura e sair com o maior e mais colorido buquê de Londres, James foi à loja de bombons para comprar os chocolates preferidos de Teddy, ligou para o restaurante para confirmar a reserva e ainda passou na joalheria para pegar o presente que havia encomendado: um anel de prata com minúsculas pedrinhas que mudavam de cor conforme a iluminação. Estava se sentindo idiota por fazer tudo aquilo, mas era só imaginar a cara do namorado com a surpresa que esquecia a vergonha. Se dependesse dele Teddy teria o melhor dia dos namorados de todos.

* * *

**Notas:** Drabble escrita para o projeto All Colors da seção Teddy/James S. do fórum Ledo Engano.

E não, não é coincidência. Essa é a continuação das duas anteriores, haha.


	6. Como terminar uma briga em 5 minutos

**Como terminar uma briga em 5 minutos**

**Item:** Discussão

"Não é normal você andar pra cima e pra baixo com a sua ex!"

"Para de ser paranóico. Eu e a Victorie terminamos há anos. Somos só amigos."

"Paranóico? Está na cara que ela _ainda_ gosta de você!"

"E se ela gostar? Você acha que eu trocaria você por ela?"

"Claro que não, mas..."

"Mas o que, James?!"

"Não gosto de você perto dela"

"E eu não gosto de você sendo um idiota. Ela é da família, não vou ignorá-la só porque você não sabe controlar seu ciúme"

"..."

"Não me olha assim, Jay"

"..."

"Eu te amo"

"Eu também"

* * *

**Notas:** Drabble escrita para o projeto All Colors da seção Teddy/James S. do fórum Ledo Engano.

E caso tenha batido a dúvida: é uma drabble só de diálogos mesmo.


	7. By my side

**By my side**

**Item:** Familia

Teddy viu James crescer. Era ele quem contava historias sobre dragões, piratas e tesouros perdidos, e dormia com o menor quando esse tinha pesadelos. Foi ele que o ensinou a jogar quadribol e a andar de bicicleta. Foi ele que deu conselhos quando James tentou sair com uma garota pela primeira vez, que comprou o presente que o grifinório daria à essa mesma garota no dia dos namorados e que o consolou quando os dois terminaram. Porque antes de ser seu namorado Teddy havia sido seu melhor amigo e antes de ser seu melhor amigo ele havia sido sua família.

* * *

**Notas:** Drabble escrita para o projeto All Colors da seção Teddy/James S. do fórum Ledo Engano.


	8. Top Chef

**Top Chef**

**Item:** Bolos

A primeira experiência culinária de James aconteceu quando ele tinha quinze anos. Era aniversário de Teddy e ele queria surpreender o amigo com uma festa surpresa. Como sua mãe trabalharia até tarde, ele resolveu fazer o bolo pela maneira trouxa - ele ainda não tinha permissão para fazer magia fora de Hogwarts. Tudo estava correndo bem, ele havia seguido todos os passos do livro de receitas e até tinha sido mais fácil do que esperava. O problema foi que ele acabou adormecendo enquanto esperava tudo ficar pronto e só acordou quando o cheiro de fumaça já havia invadido toda a casa.

Depois de chegar à conclusão de que o resultado não era comestível, James saiu para comprar um bolo de aniversário. Se tudo desse certo ele teria um antes que Teddy chegasse em casa, nem que pra isso ele fosse gastar toda a sua mesada.

Só que o mundo realmente não parecia conspirar a seu favor naquele dia, isso ou todas as pessoas faziam aniversário no mesmo dia que Teddy. James achou bolos de todos os tipos – até de funerais e ele nem sabia que se servia bolo em enterros – menos de aniversário. No final, ele desistiu e acabou comprando um de casamento. Se Teddy percebeu a diferença ou se perguntou por que havia bonequinhos se beijando em cima do seu bolo de aniversário ele nunca comentou.

* * *

**Notas:** Drabble escrita para o projeto All Colors da seção Teddy/James S. do fórum Ledo Engano.


End file.
